


He loved you; did you notice?

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, lucifer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has to tie up one loose end, Dean Winchester, before he can do what he's always had to do. Maybe a deal can be struck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loved you; did you notice?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the bus. Didnt beta at all. ta da

Dean should have noticed. That's a lie, he did notice but he was too wrapped up in his own issues to deal with Cas being a little off. It wasn't much but he acted like everything bigger than it was. Overplayed, Dean thought that he was just trying to cover his feelings. Good, he had thought, this isn't a time for feelings. Even if his enter crusade was on a whim and a feel.

But Cas wasn't just a little off he was the fucking Devil. He wasn't a little off he wasn't even here. It was just a puppet, dangling in front of him playing off as his friend. He hadn't seen the strings, he seen the puppeteer.

Now he saw it. It was glaring him face, literally and inch from his face. Dean struggled but he couldn't move, he was against the bunker wall and out of strength. All he could do was look into the blue eyes in front of him and feel the ghost of a breath against his lips. The more he looked at Cas's eyes the more he was that – this isn't Cas. How could he not took more notice. Then a smile curled over the Devil's mouth.

"Don't blame yourself for not being able to tell," he said resting a hand lazily on his shoulder. Dean wanted squirm away from the offensive touch, something he never wanted to do when it was Cas. "I play Cas near perfectly. I thought I knew everything about him to begin with. He seems pretty transparent. But wow, who new level of crazy in here!" He laughed and removed his hand clapping once and leaning again a table.

"Just fuck off," Dean growled. He had no power. None.

"Oh Dean, always such a large vocabulary. Anyway do you want to know what runs around up in Cas's head?" Dean didn't say a thing. The muscles in his jaw clenched and unclenched. "Ok so you and I both knew he was little bitch, 'always coming when you call'," he mocked Cas to a T. Dean turned his head. "Well I always thought he did it out some of dumbass oath he took to the Winchester or something. Friendship. Who knows? Well now I do. He loves you," Dean snapped his head around to look at Lucifer, "I know, I know, big shock. Not really I guess."

"Sam will be back soon," Dean said. Like it really mattered. They were screwed. Michael was out for the count and Rowena was dead. The cage was closed. It was useless. "And you're full of shit. Cas is-"

"Gone? Because he is." The room went silent. Lucifer smiled as he watched Dean. He looked so sad. Like he actually cared about his brother. "You know what? You don't get to be sad. He gave everything for you and you were selfish. What's the word people were using that lead him to yes to me? Oh yeah expendable. Also Sam is in hell. Safekeeping an all, waiting for him to say yes. You know the whole song and dance. Sure using up last of my brothers grace will keep me for years but an expiration date is an expiration date."

Dean struggled. He had to do something. "Look Dean, you tried. You really did, for your whole life you did. I will give you that ok? But it's over. I won. I killed the darkness and now it's over. There is no one left. Cas is gone. Sam is gone. Everyone else is dead. It's just Dean. So I'm here to offer you something. For...surviving this long? See I don't trust you. You always try and fight no matter how much you're kicked down."

"No. My answer is whatever it is, is no."

"Even if I could give you Cas?" Dean didn't reply. "Ok great. So you're going to die one way or another. But if you just fucking die, as in let me lock your damn soul away which I can't do with your permission I will give you Cas or at least what's left?"

Dean felt tears well in his eyes. He knew if he agreed he would never see Sam again but even if he didn't Billy promised he'd stay dead. He couldn't do anything. This was it. He owed Cas this. He needed to save Cas for once.

"Dean, don't forget, Sam left you in Purgatory."

Dean kept his head down. "Cas will be away from you?"

"Yep. His body is all I need at this point. Angel stuff."

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

Lucifer smiled sweetly. He knew he won. "Of course. So what do you say Dean?"

"Yes," Then it went dark. He heard a little crackle then nothing. Then it was white, pure blinding white. Dean blinked quickly trying to adjust his eyes. He was outside. On the edge of a little pond, it had a small dock and on the other side was a cottage. The whole area was surrounded by trees and could be heard except the chip of birds. Dean slowly stood up. He was dead. This was his box for his soul.

A small figure sat on the dock their feet dangled into the water. Dean approached and sat die next to them, he took off his own shoes and dunked his feet into the water. It felt real. Dean turned to look at the man. The angel. He faced straight ahead. He looked sad but relived.

"Hello Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> tada


End file.
